my iced heart
by blackheart16
Summary: kaychan is a growing night elf, trying to become as great a warrior as her parents and caretakers were. will she become just as skilled? or will she meet a tragic end? kaychan belongs to me, world of warcraft doesn't
1. Chapter 1 beginning

The saddened truth

Chapter 1: a young night elf

I DO NOT OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT, I JUST MADE UP THE CHARACTER.

As I was running, nearly breathless to ashenvale , a gnome passed by saying. "why hello there, miss, where are you headed off to?" the small gnome looked like he had had one too many kegs of brew from the ironforge inn. "I'm off to ashenvale to train my staff" I showed him my purple staff, a quiet advanced weapon. My name is kaychan. I was born in teradissil, near darnarsuss. My mother and father had died in the great war between the blood elfs and the night elfs, and I was sent to live in a small orphanage in stormwind. Back then, many of the kids didn't respect the race of the night elfs as they do now. They use to pull on my long, purple hair and yank at my pointed ears. They would sneer at me, calling me a "loner of the alliance." These kids also lost their parents in one of the many battles between the alliance and horde, but they were less great full. Later on in my life, I decided to run away from the orphanage, and made my way to ironforge. I was taken care of by two gnomes wed together. Then, the wife of the gnome became ill and died, and the gnome became very depressed. When the horde came and attacked ironforge, I was only 10, and the gnome went and fought them as much as he could, but was sadly defeated. I was then sent back to teridissal, where I was raised by two wedded night elfs. Now, I'm a 16 year old warrior who has trained long and hard, and hopes on her epic journey, to help in defeating the horde.

"I see that staff of yours, you prize it very well, yes?" the gnome replied. "that's right, sir" I answered. I bid him farewell and continued to run to off to ashenvale, where I was hoping to improve my skills.

At a nearby inn, I decided to rest for the night. I sipped on some ale and ate a loaf a bread with some meat. "young miss, if I may ask, are you the daughter of that deceased couple that parrised to the blood elfs?" the bartender asked. My hands clenched the ale cup strongly. "if you are referring to Blazek and Alana, then yes, you'd be right." I replied. That bastard, I thought, what right does he have in knowing about my family?

"you see miss, I was one of the ones who fought with your parents. They were quite a duo don't you think? Leaving their child in a crib so they could sacrifice themselves for no good reason?" he sneered with an evil laugh. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed "THEY LOVED THEIR HOME, AND THEY WANTED TO PROTECT IT. THEY LOVED ME JUST AS MUCH AND DID NOT WANT ME TO DIE!" I drew my staff and whipped the man across the face "dammit!" he exclaimed as he held his bleeding head. I stormed out and continued on to ashenvale, tears in my eyes.

Well, that's the first chapter, hope you all like it so far, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 memories

Chapter 2: memories

As I trained in ashen vale, I found a large rock. Covered in moss, it had a good height to be able to see far or nearby enemies. I climbed to the top and looked ahead. The sight was quite breathtaking. It brought memories of when I was young, at the stormwind orphanage.

"_Ok children, time to go play." The caretaker said as she opened the door. I ran out with the other kids, and we walked to a tall rock in the northern part of stormwind. "Wow, what a big rock." Charles, a small 6 year old boy said, awestruck. "yeah, but it's too bad that kaychan can't climb it." Sneered Bethany. I always dreaded Bethany. Her and her little group of friends that always came over to me and would pull on my hair, calling me "the loner that should've died." It would hurt me so much. But I just glared her right back and said "why do you say I can't climb it? What if I can?" she looked appalled by my comment and said back. "fine, I'd like to see you try, you little piece of night elf crap." I grabbed on to the rock and pulled myself up, careful not to fall and make a complete loser of myself. When I reached the top, Bethany rolled her eyes. "yeah well I bet you can't flip off of it." I gasped. Flipped? I didn't have enough power to flip off of rocks yet. I'd been confined in an orphanage half the time, getting beaten or teased. I decided now was the time to show them I was no worthless little piece of shit. "ok. I will." I gulped hard, and did a flip backwards. I landed perfectly. The kids cheered. Bethany showed a pouted face._

I smiled at my self, remembering this memory of triumph. I leaped off of the rock and continued walking. On my way into anastarr, I saw some assassins beating a helpless gnome. This brought back a darker, scaring memory

"_you little maggot, showing off like that and making me look bad!" Bethany snarled at me later that evening. She made a fist and brought it down hard against my cheek, sending me sliding into a bunk bed. I wiped some blood off my lip and stood up. "Bethany, you know you'll never prove anything by just abusing the crap out of me." Wham! Another blow to the arm. I expected that to happen. I stood right back up again, my right arm throbbing in pain. "given up yet? Stupid night elf." Bethany sneered. "you know it was a good thing your parents died. I bet they would've been ugly and worthless as you if they were still alive." That was all it took to make me explode. I took a small wooden sword I had made and continuously slammed at Bethany. A caretaker came in and broke us up. I was sent to bed without supper, lock in the room. Later that night, I had run away to ironforge._

I tired to erase the memory and continued running, the memories becoming painful. I found an inn in anastarr, checked in, and rested there.

Chapter 3 will be up soon. Sorry if it was so violent.


	3. Chapter 3 encounter

Chapter 3: encounter with the beasts

After I had rested, I decided to head back out and hone my skills some more. I traveled deep into anastaar, out in the woods, finding myself on a large boulder. I looked down at the long dropped and gulped down the feeling of near death. I slipped and lost my footing and fell from a long hieght, then lost conciousnes.

When I came to, I felt hot breath on my face. I opened my eyes and say a large, demontic bear roaring at me. I jumped to my feet trying to fight it off, wapping at the bear. I managed to get away, only to hear gallops behind me. I turned and saw a very territorial moose coming after me. The bear and the fall had left a huge gash on my head, so I ran and came back to the inn, was treated, and fell back asleep, exausted and in pain.

Sorry it was so short you guys. It's late and I've got a bit of writers block, which sucks!!


	4. Chapter 4 horde and alana

Me: Yay the writers block is gone!! Ok on with chapter 4!

Chapter 4: horde!

I awoke with a large headache and rubbed my temple. Ugh, I thought, the last thing I can remember is stumbling into and inn and collapsing. Suddenly, a sentiel came up to the room with some medicine. "young warrior." She said, "please rest, you have been injured badly." She gave me the medicine and I swallowed it down with some water. "no miss, I'm fine thanks. All I needed was rest." I realized I had a bandage around my head where my open gash had been. I thanked the sentiel and was off. I decided to do some hunting. I headed out near the raynewood retreat, just outside asaanstarr, when I heard a voice call out to me "well well, some fresh night elf." I froze, my heart pounding. I slowly turned and was face to face with a blood elf. He sneered at me, "stupid child, you think you'll avenge you parents deaths when all you're doing is being even more of a burden." He slapped me across the face. I grabbed for my staff and swung at him, knocking him down "shut up you bastard! Just shut the hell up!" I screamed as I beat him down. He jumped to his feet, punched me in the gut, and fled. I fell to my knees, gasping for air, when I heard a small voice "are you ok miss?" after that, I had blacked out

I awoke to see a small girl, a night elf, looking at me "oh good. You're awake. I was scared that you were dead miss." The little girl said. I raised an eyebrow "who are you, young one?" I asked. "my name's Alana. My mommy and daddy were killed by the horde last night, and I've been trying to find shelter." I felt sorry for the poor child. She only looked about 6 or 7 years old, just barely ready to leave her nest. She was sort of cuddled near me, trying to get warmth. I picked her up and said "lets go back to astaanar, mabey we can rest there."

When we got near astanar, we suddenly found out it was under attack by horde. Alana and I hid behind a rock, Watching the sentinels be killed. Alana began to cry. "those poor night elves." She sobbed. I could tell this child was not yet experienced with death. She probably had seen her parents die and was confused the whole time. This was sadly what being an alliance member was about. Seeing death and destruction around you and hiding your feelings. Anastaar was whipped out, and the horde had left with lots of gold and armour.

Later that night, Alana and I had found shelter in a small abandon cave just outside raynewood retreat. She was still upset over seeing the killings earlier that day "Alana," I explained "this is what being a warriors about, seeing all this destruction. These thing do happen. I lost my parents to the blood elves, and I've sworn to avenge them ever since." Alana stood up "I wanna avenge my mommy and daddy too." She said. With that, I carved a small sword and shield out of wood I had gathered earlier. Later that night we were both asleep. The next day I would train Alana, and then we would journey to the land of the blood elves.

Whew. That was a lot. Chapter 5 coming soon as always. Leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5 begining of the end

Chapter 5: training

The next day, I started training Alana to be as strong a warrior as I was trying to be. She seemed very interested in using weapons and shields. We trained on some wild buck, and Alana exceeded well. Later that night, we slept. Tomorrow we would venture out near where the blood elves were located and maybe get our revenge on what they had done to us.

The next morning, we packed up our things and left. We went on my mount, resilia. She was a white and black tiger. We rode towards the horde side and were nearly blindsighted by some tauren, but we were able to get away. "Are we going to be able to survive?" Alana asked me worriedly. "Of course we will. We just have to be strong." I replied. Suddenly, the same blood elf that had gutted me only a day before swiped me and Alana off the mount. "oh kaychan, you think you'll avenge your parents, but you never will." a sudden falmiliar voice rang out. It was Bethany. **she **had joined the horde!?!? But how!? When!? "Bethany?" I said warily. "that's right, little kaychan." She smirked eveily. "I joined the horde after I too had run away from the orphanage. I was reading once about how great the blood elfs were, and so, with some long mutation, I _became _one." It was disturbing to hear how someone you had known had mutated themselves into such horrid creatures. "so I hear you want to avenge your parents? And the little girl wants the same? Well then, let us fight to the death." The blood elfs charged at us, and Alana and I prepared to fight, and the battle began.

Cliffhanger! Chapter 6 and the conclusion coming soon!


End file.
